<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night Before by AmazingBran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254192">The Night Before</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingBran/pseuds/AmazingBran'>AmazingBran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingBran/pseuds/AmazingBran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of Christmas Eve, two families have heartwarming moments that remind them what the holiday is all about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Keith (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Idyll-Chatter Discord Plance and Kallura Winter Event 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidens_wanderlust/gifts">maidens_wanderlust</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my gift for the Plance and Kallura Winter Event. Happy Holidays to all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cry from a baby stirred Keith from his pleasant sleep next to his wife, his queen, his great love. Every Christmas since their marriage, Keith and Allura would spend the holidays on Earth at Keith's cabin in the Arizonan desert. For a few days, the family could step away from the downsides of being royalty and enjoy the festive season. Allura moans as she awakens due to her infant son's cries, ready to put him back to sleep until the morning.</p><p>"Rest, Lura," Keith groggily told his tired wife. "Let me get him."</p><p>The former Black Paladin got up from his bed and dressed in a robe before departing for his son's room. As he makes his way down the decorative hallways, he reminisces about the Christmas years with his father. Although they didn't have much, there was still much happiness to share between the two of them. Sadly, after his death, the joy felt by the holiday had left Keith, and it didn't return for years. Now having a family of his own, he wishes to make new memories with them.</p><p>Opening the door to his son's room, Keith spots Kosmo and the Space Mice overlooking the child, keeping an eye on the Altean prince for his father. Keith looks into the crib, spots his crying son, and picks him up.</p><p>"Hey buddy," Keith quietly said, comforting his son. "It's okay. Daddy's here."</p><p>After looking him over, he deduced he didn't need changing and was probably hungry. The mice deduced what was needed and made their way to get a bottle of milk. Working together, they handed it to Keith, and he began to feed the child.</p><p>Akira Connor Kogane was the spitting image of Keith, but with Altean features. He inherited Allura's silver hair, blue marks, and blue eyes. Keith could never get over the beauty of the children that he and Allura had. Speaking of children-</p><p>"Father?" Keith turned around to find his daughter standing in the doorway. Kaiera Melenor Kogane's features were a mixture of Allura and Keith, having grey eyes, raven hair, and purple marks. Even at eight years old, everyone could tell she would be as beautiful as her mother.</p><p>"Your brother woke you, too?" Keith asked his daughter. She responded with a moan as she rubbed her tired eyes. Suddenly, Keith had an idea to get his children back to sleep. Something that his father did for him long ago.</p><p>"Come with us to the living room. I have something to show you." With Akira in his arms, Keith walked down the stairs with Kaiera, Kosmo, and the mice trailing behind him. Once in the living room, Keith shuffled around a bookshelf until he found what he was looking for. The book may have aged quite a bit, but it was still readable.</p><p>"What's that?" Kaiera inquired.</p><p>"This is a book that your Grandpa Connor read to me every night on Christmas Eve," he sat down on the couch with Kaiera taking the spot next to him. "It's about time you guys hear this story."</p><p>With his son and daughter on the couch and Kosmo laying down at his feet with the mice on his head, Keith began to read from a book that hadn't been touched in years.</p><p>"'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring," He looked down at the mice with a knowing smile. "Not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicolas soon would be there."</p><p>As he read to everyone present, memories of the wonderful times he had with his father reading to him filled his thoughts. His eyes watered with tears of joy as he was sharing an old tradition with his loved ones. Keith thought he would never feel this way again after Connor's death, but after his time with Voltron and meeting Allura and falling in love, the Christmas spirit slowly came back to him. Now It was time to share new holiday memories with his new family.</p><p>"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team he gave a whistle, And away they all flew like a dawn of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight," Feeling Kaiera's head on his shoulder, Keith stopped reading to find his daughter had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. Looking in his arms, he found that Akira was asleep as well, looking very peaceful in his slumber.</p><p>"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night." Closing the book, he put his arms around Kaiera and kissed both of his children on their heads. Feeling tired himself, Keith closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with his children in his arms. Unbeknownst to them, Allura had been watching them the whole time with silent glee. She knew that Keith had a hard time celebrating Christmas without a family of his own for many years before they met, but now he couldn't happier now that he had her and their son and daughter. She carefully made room in between Keith and Kaiera before snuggling next to her husband. On that couch, in that living room inside a modest cabin in the middle of a desert, a happy and loving family slept together, waiting to wake up and enjoy every Christmas morning together forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once he knew that his children were asleep, Lance got to work gathering the presents for Christmas morning. He sees that his wife wasn't in bed with him, figuring she probably had to use the bathroom or going for a snack. She'd been making these midnight visits every time she got pregnant, and it was no different with their third child. It was already a hectic life in their household, having hyperactive twin boys wreaking havoc, but with a new baby on the way and being the holiday season, it was a nightmare.</p><p>Never the less, the McClain family found a way to enjoy Christmas despite their usual chaos. Having gaming tournaments, singing carols, playing pranks on Chip, and making peanut butter cookies always brought them together. Speaking of which, Lance begins to hear a munching sound as he gets closer to the living room where their tree is. Turning the corner, the Red Paladin spots the humorous sight of his wife, the Green Paladin, scarfing down the peanut butter cookies left for Santa. Lance watched in silence as Kate McClain, formerly Holt, devour the cookies like a starving animal in the desert.</p><p>Once she was done, Kate did the unthinkable and started licking the plate clean, trying to get every single crumb inside of her. Lance did the best he could not to let out a laugh, but as she started chugging down the glass of milk that was with it, he had enough. Sounds of snickering laughter and dropped presents shocked Kate out of her feeding. Her stunned face caked with crumbs and milk only made Lance laugh even harder, making Kate blush with embarrassment. It quickly turns into indifference as her husband silences quiets down as to not wake up their sons.</p><p>"This is all your fault, you know," Kate said deadpan to her husband as she wiped her face clean.</p><p>"Oh really?" Lance playfully inquired. "How so?"</p><p>Kate smirked as she responded with a quip. "Well, when a man and a woman love each other very, very much..."</p><p>"Alright, alright," Lance chuckled as he made his way to take a seat next to the woman he loved. "I don't need a sex ed lesson."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Kate asked as Lance sat down and put his arm around her. "I mean, you seem to forget something important every time we-"</p><p>"I know," Lance interrupted, not wanting her to finish her sentence. "And now we have two hellions that we're stuck with for another nine years."</p><p>"Now three." Kate corrected as she rubbed her very pregnant belly.</p><p>"Hey now, I think you're worrying too much. I think our new kid will take after her mother."</p><p>"One can only hope." Kate huffed as she rested her head on Lance's chest. Miguel and Gabriel had always got along with their father better than they did with her, and she feared that this new baby will do the same. The thought had been on her mind for a long time, and it scared her.</p><p>"Do you think the kids love me?" Kate asked her husband, earning a shocked response.</p><p>"What," Lance said with an almost shout. "Of course they love you, Pigeon. Why would you ever think that?"</p><p>Kate snuggled closer to Lance before she responded. "Ever since they were born, the twins always gravitated towards you. I mean, you're their father and all, but they REALLY love you, Lance. They act like you, dress like you, they want to be you."</p><p>She paused briefly before continuing. "They don't want to be like me. They're not interested in integrated circuits or quantum theory. They're interested in sharpshooting and piloting. I just can't relate to them at all."</p><p>Tears began to fall from her eyes as she struggles to continue. "Sometimes I just feel like a complete stranger to them. You've always had a way with people, charming them, making them feel special. I could never do that. I just don't have what makes you you!"</p><p>Kate couldn't hold back her tears anymore and cried into her husband's chest. Lance held his wife tight as she shed her tears, enough to soak through his top. Once she calmed down a bit, he kissed the top of her head and lifted her chin up so he could see her. Her amazing hazel eyes connected with his beautiful blue ones, linking the lovers in a way that will never get old.</p><p>"Kathrine Margo Holt McClain, you are the most brilliant, kindest, funniest, bravest, beautiful woman I will ever know. You have saved me, Voltron, and the entire universe countless times. Without you, we would have never succeeded in making the peace we have now. We would have never had advanced in science, engineering, medicine, or anything else without you."</p><p>Lance stopped for a moment so he could give a soft kiss on her lips, then kept going. "I wouldn't have ever found myself without you. Whenever I felt I wasn't good enough, you told me I was. When I felt like I couldn't do anything right, you told me I could. You didn't just help to save the universe, Kate. You helped save me."</p><p>"So don't you for a second think your children don't love you. You're their mother and my wife and nothing will ever change that," He then placed his hand on her pregnant belly. "And if this baby starts to like me, then I'll just tell her how awesome her mother is."</p><p>Kate broke down into tears again, but this time they were from joy and not sadness. She couldn't be any luckier to have married this man and have a family with him.</p><p>"Oh god, I hate my stupid hormones." She muttered into his chest.</p><p>"I thought it was about time someone saved you."</p><p>"Well, you're going to have to do it again," Kate groaned in pain. "Because I think my water just broke."</p><p>Panic quickly rose and exploded in the two as they awoke and gathered their sons to get to the hospital as fast as possible. Grueling hours passed as Kate underwent the harsh experience of childbirth once again. 'This is definitely the last time' she thought as she finally gave birth to Milargo Bianca McClain. A new daughter was her present this year. She loved her and the rest of her children and they would love their mother, no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>